PC:Morko Udoain(pw3r3r)
My Google Spreadsheet: http://spreadsheets.google.com/ccc?key=0AjiI7sDuOT3RdHA1X0lHcUE5RjdDUVgxbE5vVVM3NUE&hl=en Summary Fluff Background: Born into the Fleshripper clan, Morko lived a normal Orc life. Morko's life was filled with rediculous stories about an axe that was passed down for many generations of orcs. The legend stated that when Gruumsh's spiritual essence fell to the earth, a bit of his physical essence fell with it. While the essence transformed the barbaric race of humans into half-orcs, the physical essence transformed what once was a normal great axe into a twisted axe of epic destructive powers. It is said that whoever holds the axe gains a portion of the powers of Gruumsh, and becomes the ruler of the orcs. When Morko turned fifteen he had the opportunity to take a tes of his prowess. If he passed, he was granted the permission to leave the village in search of whatever dream he had. After taking the trial of the skull to accomplish what his clan considered "manhood," Morko decided to leave the clan in search of what his people called the "Axe of Gruumsh." He then took a journey that would lead him across the vast landscapes, and five years later he would happen accross his first true piece of civilization. The Dwarf town of Anvilmane held more than just a place to rest for Morko. It held the fate of the rest of his life. He rested in Anvilmare for three days. During those days he felt the eyes of the dwarves constant watch on him. HE understood why they wouldn't trust him, Orcs were never truly a trustworthy lot from where he came, but he had given them no reason to believe he was the same as his brethren. He traded some of his hunt with them in exchange for a room. Most orcs would have laughed at him, "What kind of an Orc are you? You would rather sleep under a roof than under the blanket of stars?" Morko on the other hand, was just trying to find a place among the people his race were not. On the third night the inn Morko was staying in caught ablaze. He rushed out the back door just as the inn collapsed to the ground. After taking a moment to recuperate Morko found himself surrounded by the townsfolk. They had him surrounded, and blamed him for what had happened. Their weapons drawn, Morko tried explaining himself, tried to explain that it was not he who started this fire, but someone else. It was no use, the dwarven townsfolk were too enraged by the destruction to listen to him. That night Morko killed 23 dwarfs. He tried during the fight to talk them out of it. Tried explaining to them that they were blaming the wrong person. Then one axe sliced him right across the eye, leaving a scar that would haunt Morko for the rest of his life. Appearance: Age: 22 Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 216 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Short and too the point. Morko doesn't take crap from anyone, although he knows when to pick fights, and when he should just leave a situation alone. Morko is a kind hearted being, and will defend those who need defending, no matter what the circumstance may be as long as he believes it is a justified action. Hooks: * Morko remains loyal to the Fleshripper clan, but seeks a life beyond the holds of orcish culture. * Morko is hated by the Anvilbeard clan, and would defend himself against them before striking them down. * Morko gets angry very fast if he feels disrespect is meant towards him, or his breed, usually responding physically before verbally. Kicker: * Morko searches for The Axe of Gruumsh so he can prove to himself, and his clan, that a half-orc can be just as strong as a pure Orc. Math Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Hitpoints Surges per Day 10(Class 8 + Con 2) Saving Throws Attacks Basic Attacks Basic Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power02= |Power03= }} Class Features Barbarian Agility Feral Might: Rageblook Vigor Rampage Rage Strike Armor Proficiencies: Cloth, leather, hide Weapon Proficiencies: Simple melee, military melee Racial Features Half Orc Resilience Swift Charge Furious Assault +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common and Giant Skills Languages Common, Giant Feats Weapon Proficiency (Executioner Axe) Level Regional Benefits Equipment Coins: 25gp Encumbrance: 60 lbs Normal Load: 180 lbs Max Carry: 360 lbs Max Push/Pull: 900 lbs Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g *Avalanche Strike, damage should be 3d12+6 (the con mod is added) *Missing the +2 class bonus to Fort (I changed for you) Approval 2 Approval from Ozymandias79 *Approved Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters